We said forever
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: - Y si alguien está en desacuerdo de que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre – – ¡Yo me opongo! – se oyó como un trueno la voz de Shaoran, mientras yo sentía que todo me daba vueltas


_**Capítulo 1. Cuando todo es paz, comienza la tormenta...

* * *

**_

_**Prefacio: **Estoy sentada bajo la lluvia, mi vestido está manchado y mis lágrimas se confunden con las gotas que caen, ¿cómo rayos llegué hasta este punto?__

* * *

_

Estaba en un cuarto con mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, la cual arreglaba los últimos detalles en mí, para que me viera "despampanante" en mi boda, ella terminó rápidamente, todavía tenía que ver los detalles de última hora de la misa, comencé a vagar por el pasillo que conectaba al cuarto con la Iglesia, con lo curiosa que soy, encontré una pequeña ventana, desde la cual, sorprendentemente, podía ver a todas las personas que ya se encontraban dentro de la capilla. Y por enésima vez, desde que Yukito me había propuesto matrimonio, me pregunté si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, no porque Yukito fuera un patán o porque dudara que me amara, fue más bien, por mí, yo en realidad no lo amaba, no del modo que se debe de amar a un esposo, yo lo amaba, sí, pero porque era mi mejor amigo, y me había ayudado en el momento más difícil de mi vida, y por eso había aceptado, por agradecimiento y por resignación, la resignación que acepté cuando supe que no volvería, que él no iba a volver, él, la persona que más amaba, se había marchado, antes de que comiencen a hacer suposiciones erróneas, tengo que señalar que él, mi persona, no me abandonó, y es que ¿cómo pudo haberme abandonado, sin siquiera saber que le pertenecía? Yo estaba enamorada de él, pero decidí jamás decírselo, ¿Cómo podía yo causarle ese tipo de dolor y pena, cuando él era tan feliz con Chiharu, sin mencionar que era la hermana de mi mejor amiga? No, no era lógico, esa sería la evidencia total de que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía problemas de salud mental, sin mencionar, que me haría ver como una persona sumamente egoísta. Todavía faltaba 30 minutos para que comenzara la misa, y 40 para que yo entrara a la Iglesia, decidí seguir conociendo el lugar, y dejar a un lado mis pensamientos, por supuesto que me casaría, en primera, porque la persona con la que lo haría era Yukito, mi mejor amigo, y el segundo mejor hombre en la tierra, el primero por supuesto era Shoran Li, mi persona; segundo, porque no permitiría que Yukito pasara por semejante vergüenza, y tercera, porque… bueno, en realidad no había tercera, pero esas dos razones eran más que suficientes para casarme.

Abrí la pequeña ventana y eche un vistazo, era temprano y sólo se encontraban Tomoyo junto a Eriol, su novio y mi mejor amigo, también mejor amigo de Shaoran; Sonomi Daidouji, ella era la madre de Tomoyo, y de algún modo también la mía, porque al morir mi madre, yo sólo contaba con 5 años de edad, mi padre trabajaba mucho para mantenernos a mí y a mis hermanos, yo era la más pequeña, y Touya se ocupaba de molestarme y hacerme llorar, aunque siempre Rika salía a mi defensa, y era reprendido por Kaho. Bueno, como iba diciendo, la madre de Tomoyo siempre nos ayudaba en todo lo que podía, algunas veces nos compraba juguetes, otras ropa, pero siempre nos cuidaba, al ser la mejor amiga de mi madre, ésta le pidió que ayudara a Fujitaka, mi padre, a nuestra formación, y Sonomi, había aceptado, a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con mi padre, hablando de mi padre, el todavía no había llegado, cuestiones de trabajo, quizás, pero prometió venir y traer a mi hermanito Kero, explico, mi padre se había vuelto a casar, con una mujer amable, bondadosa y exageradamente sencilla, a pesar de tener dinero, razón por la cual su familia se había opuesto rotundamente, pero el amor que sentían ambos, era sumamente enorme, que no importó que la hubieran desheredado, su nombre es Nadeshiko, y es prima de Sonomi, tiene bastante parecido con mi madre, no sólo en lo físico, sino también en su forma de ser, mis hermanos y yo la queremos mucho, casi igual que a nuestra verdadera madre, y yo, que creo en la reencarnación, juro y perjuro que ella es la reencarnación de mi madre, es tan hermosa y cariñosa… Pero no todo es color de rosa, porque también estaba Touya, y no es que en realidad odie a mi hermano, al contrario, yo lo quiero mucho y agradezco que sea parte de mi vida, pero es que a veces es tan molesto, y me sobreprotege demasiado; cuando yo era pequeña no paraba de decirme monstruo, y asustarme con que iría un fantasma a mi recámara, y yo con lo miedosa que soy, pues ya se imaginarán, cuando fui adolescente, siempre que invitaba a algún chico a la casa, el pobre salía asustado, y no era para menos, con las miradas rencorosas y las amenazas que Touya le hacía, era muy difícil que me volviera a hablar. Aún no entiendo, como Nakuru puede querer y soportarlo tanto, pero supongo que por algo se casaron.

Rika, estaba acompañada de su esposo Yoshiyuki Terada, él había sido su profesor en la preparatoria, y a pesar de la diferencia de edades, se habían enamorado, porque Rika tenía tan solo 17 años cuando lo conoció, mientras que él ya tenía 25, pero sin duda se amaban, eso lo podía confirmar el bebé que estaban esperando, aún recuerdo los gritos que dio Touya, al saber la edad del novio de Rika, y qué decir del drama que le armó a la pobre cuando le dijo que se iba a casar, pero bueno así es Touya; y finalmente, estaba Kaho, mi hermana mayor, ella no estaba casada ni nada por el estilo, se había dedicado a viajar por el mundo, pero siempre regresaba a casa, con su familia. También estaba Chiharu, la hermana de Touya, antigua novia de Shaoran, ella es una chica muy agradable, hermosa, inteligente, sabe cocinar y los demás menesteres del hogar, al contrario de mí, que soy un completo desastre en la cocina y digamos que no tan inteligente, ni hermosa, ahora recuerdo que gran parte de mi adolescencia, viví comparándome con ella, si bien no la odio, tampoco es mi adoración, digamos que es simplemente la hermana de mi mejor amiga, nada más.

– ¿Sakura? – Alguien me llamaba, yo reconocí perfectamente esa voz, creo que a esa voz respondería estando muerta, inlcuso

– Shaoran – fue lo único que pude decir, para quedarme petrificada ante su imagen, y vaya que mi memoria era mala, si bien mi mente lo recordaba como un chico sumamente atractivo, mis ojos veían al hombre más sexy del universo, su cuerpo se había desarrollado todavía más, y se veía como el mismísimo Adonis, su cara ya no tenía los rasgos de niño- adulto como hacía 8 años, se había convertido en un tributo a la perfección, lo único que no había cambiado, habían sido su cabello y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos ámbares, tan penetrantes y suaves.

– Vaya has cambiado bastante, pero sigues siendo igual de hermosa – dijo él y yo me sonrojé de golpe

– A ti también te han favorecido los cambios, Shaoran – y sonreí, sonreí como nunca en 8 años, porque Shaoran se había llevado con él más que su persona, se había llevado mi alegría, pero justo en ese momento volví a la realidad ¿qué rayos hacía Shaoran en mi boda?

– ¿Sabías que vendría? – me preguntó al darse cuenta de mi inevitable sorpresa

– Sinceramente, no – y es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién lo había invitado, pero la respuesta se me vino a la mente tan pronto pregunté: Tomoyo y Eriol

– Bueno, a mí no me dijeron de quién sería la boda – dijo con una irresistible sonrisa y agregó – De verdad, que Tomoy y Eriol están hechos el uno para el otro

– Es verdad – atiné a decir y sonreí, aunque ahora mi sonrisa era falsa – y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has entrado a la capilla?

– Es que tenía que salir a caminar un rato, no sé, despejar mi mente, así que comencé a vagar, encontré este pasillo, y te vi asomada por la ventanilla – me dijo en un tono ¿triste?

– Ya veo, pues te invito a pasar, porque muy pronto iniciará la boda – le dije más por obligación que por gusto, aunque no planeaba que mi voz sonara tan hueca y vacía, y ¿cómo no iba a ser? Si, después de todo, estaba invitando al único hombre que había amado y amaría, a pasar cómodamente a mi boda

– Sakura, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – su pregunta me dejó helada – Es que tu voz suena a pesar, más que a una feliz novia que está a punto de casarse – ¿por qué se dio cuenta? Estaba preparada para ese tipo de preguntas, sí, pero no viniendo de él

– Yo… yo… – no encontraba la respuesta apropiada

– Sakura, ¿lo amas? – me preguntó inseguro, y yo no tenía la más remota idea de qué responderle

– Yo… debo hacerlo, Shaoran – contesté triste, pero firme – Tal vez no lo ame de esa forma, pero sé que es un buen hombre, me ha apoyado en todo. Hay veces en que no logras el "y vivieron felices para siempre", pero las persona siempre buscamos lo más cercano a eso, siempre estamos a punto de lograrlo, y Yukito es eso para mí – dije más para mí que para él, todavía convenciéndome de que estaba haciendo lo correcto

– Pero, ¿eso de qué te serviría? – me preguntó nuevamente, esperó unos segundos, pero yo no respondí, y continuó – Quiero decir, ¿de qué rayos te sirve el "y casi vivieron felices para siempre"? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así sería tu vida? ¿Siempre conformándote con lo que puedes alcanzar fácilmente? ¿Arrepintiéndote por no haber luchado por aquello que más anhelabas? – me dijo, pero parecía que lo decía más para él que para mí

– Lo sé Shaoran, pero aunque yo hubiera luchado por lo que más anhelaba, no lo hubiera alcanzado, hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos, y lo que yo anhelaba, estaba fuera de mi control, y probablemente de mi alcance, vi las cosas de ese modo, y me di cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer, era tratar de ser feliz con lo que la vida me ofreciera – concluí y nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos

– Está bien, Sakura, si eso es lo que tú crees, yo te apoyo, aunque no esté de acuerdo – rompió el silencio, pero su voz sonaba triste

– Gracias, Shoran – y así fue como acabé de entender que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, él nunca sería para mí. Sonó la primera campanada

– Bueno, creo que ya debo entrar – me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, y se marchó, de nuevo se marchó. Yo comencé a prepararme psicológicamente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, debía de fingir que era la feliz novia enamorada, que estaba a punto de casarse con el hombre de su vida; debía preparar también la sonrisa fingida, la que traería en el rostro toda la noche, respiré y escuché unos pasos aproximarse hacia mí

– ¿Ya estás lista, hija? – me preguntó mi padre en un tono dulce

– Sí, papá, vamos – y así fue como comencé a recorrer el pasillo tomada del brazo de mi padre, estábamos en la entrada de la Iglesia, ya se oía la marcha nupcial

– ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó mi padre de pronto, y yo me quedé pensativa

– Por supuesto, Yukito es un buen hombre, me ama y yo lo amo – contesté, mi padre me observó por unos instantes

– De acuerdo, entonces entremos – y abrió las puertas de la Iglesia, comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo que me llevaría hasta Yukito, quería que ese camino fuera eterno, pero para mi desgracia, no lo fue

– Cuídala mucho, Yukito, es uno de mis más grandes tesoros – dijo mi padre a mi casi esposo

– La cuidaré con mi vida, Fujitaka – contestó Yukito, y mi padre "me entregó a él"

– Hijos e hijas del Señor, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en santo Matrimonio... – comenzó el sacerdote, aunque yo no ponía ni la más mínima atención, estaba concentrada en una especie de triángulo vidrioso, el cual reflejaba la imagen de Shaoran, quien estaba junto a Chiharu

De pronto sentí cómo Yukito tomaba mi mando derecha, mientras el sacerdote le preguntaba:

– Yukito Tsukishiro ¿aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto, como tu legítima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida? –

– Sí, acepto – contestó firmemente

– Sakura Kinomoto, ¿aceptas a Yukito Tsukishiro, como tu legítimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida? –

– Sí, acepto – dije tímidamente, no podía articular palabra alguna, y dirigí mi mirada hacia un recuadro de algún santo, y en el reflejo del mismo vi a Eriol, haciéndole una extraña señal a Shaoran

– El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Y si alguien está en desacuerdo de que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el sacerdote de manera expectante, esperando alguna respuesta

– ¡Yo me opongo! – se oyó como un trueno la voz de Shaoran, yo sólo atine a abrir los ojos como platos, mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas

– Sakura, sé que este no es el modo apropiado, ni el lugar, sé que dejé pasar mucho tiempo, y sé que probablemente no sientas lo mismo, pero yo te amo, te amo desde hace mucho, y ahora sé que soy un completo idiota, porque si te hubiera dicho esto hace 10 años, probablemente quien estaría en el altar, sería yo y no él – confesó Shaoran, yo no creía lo que oía, simplemente no era posible

– Yo… yo… no sé qué decir, estoy muy confundida – no sabía qué sentir, así que simplemente salí de la Iglesia, aunque pude escuchar cómo Yukito me llamaba triste y desesperadamente, y para mi suerte, comenzó a llover, pero no me detendría, eché a correr como nunca en mi vida, no entendía nada, pero necesitaba estar sola, así que me dirigí hacia el único lugar posible: un hermoso árbol torcido de cerezos, se encontraba en un precioso jardín, que se convirtió en mi refugio desde que Shaoran se había ido, comencé a pensar, y llegué a la conclusión de que todo era un sueño, lo era, por supuesto que lo era, no había otra forma de explicar que Shaoran hubiese regresado a Japón, haber interrumpido mi boda, y decirme que me amaba

_

* * *

_

_La muchacha cerró el libro de golpe, no se había dado cuenta de la hora, muy pronto llegaría por ella, apenas tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse, y sabía que a él no le agradaba esperar._

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**D nuevo yo! Tal bz ya los hart qn tanto fic, pero nu ze, tngo muxas ideas n la cabeza, jeje, zpro qe les gust! Saludos!**

**Gracias, a tosos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics.**


End file.
